Dark Blue
by LiveAndDontRegretIt
Summary: Have you ever been alone in a crowded room while I'm here with you?" A stuffy work event with all the people Ms. Swan would care less to spend her evening with until a certain Mr. Mason comes to liven it up. I fail at summarys, just read the story : AH


**If I owned it I wouldn't be writing on here now would I? **

**Something different to prove I didn't waste my time as I was trying to figure out Love Letters, I hope you enjoy! **

Dark Blue

"_Slow down…this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (Dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue  
Just dark blue…"_

The wind whipped a few lose strands of Ms. Swan's hair around her heart shaped face as she brusquely walked to The Grand Hotel. Why businesses think it necessary to hold extravagant parties, she never understood. Her silver heels echoed on the marble floor of the fourier as she made her way to the elevator; only a few people taking notice of her formal dress, but none of them staring long, much to Ms. Swan's satisfaction. Once the gold doors of the elevator slid open, she told the bellboy the floor number and waited the few seconds for the elevator to lift its way to the highest floor in the highest building in the city.

When the doors slid open, Ms. Swan walked out and checked her coat at the arranged side room ten proceeded to make her anticlimactic entrance. Her boss greeted the few who were obligated to come early and thanked them for everything. They politely nodded and made the same small talk they would for the remainder of the evening until a newcomer caught their boss's eye, leaving them to begin being the hosts of the night. In her opinion, she didn't think any of them would be here if they had the choice.

Ms. Swan mingled with all the right people in her department and adjoining departments. A smile remained plastered on her face as the same conversations took place over and over again. "Oh hello, how are you? I feel like we don't see each other as often anymore. Oh, is that so? Well I would have never guessed, congratulations! Yes, yes, that in interesting." And so on.

By the middle of the evening, she felt like a broken record playing the same phrase over and over. All of these people were well rehearsed, not one allowing a word to be out of place. All of these people appeared to be fakers to Ms. Swan. If she took a step back from everything, she saw the workaholics checking their Blackberries as often as their spouse would allow, the vanity obsessed making multiple trips to the restroom to "powder their noses", and of course the gossips discretely pointing to this and that person and attire or who they were making conversation with, all so shallow and not even trying to hide it. All waiting for one person to slip up so _they_ will have that one social event to talk about until the next social faux paus occurs at the next social event.

Turning from the crowd, Ms. Swan took a quick peek outside. She smiled at the prospect of slipping away from, the now, stuffy room and all it's less than appealing inhabitance. Looking over her shoulder, she discretely slipped out the polished French doors, reveling in the frigid January air. Her thoughts were no longer on the party at hand but on the faint sparkling stars and the invisible swirls of snow that kissed her bare skin. All too soon, Jack Frost's charms became curses and she made her way back into the hall completely unnoticed.

She picked up a flute of Champaign and made her rounds once again. As she walked and conversed, she couldn't help but fell alone in this crowded room, as ludicrous as that sounds. She knew all the people's names, family situations, job positions, and a few other tidbits, yet none of these people knew her personally and vice versa.

Once again, she ended up at the polished French doors. The night didn't seem like it would come to an end despite people trickling out the doors and the hands moving on the clock. There seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel for her. As she stood there, a familiar colleague approached her looking suave as ever in his pristine tuxedo. Mentally, she prepared her practiced speeches that would satisfy this acquaintance until he left her to her thoughts again.

"Lovely night is it not?" he asked as his eyes took in her unordinary beautiful appearance.

She nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face. "It really is a lovely night. Nice and crisp, and look, it's begun to snow." She gestured toward the window, trying to take the attention off herself.

"Yes, it seems as it has. It's beautiful, but nothing measures up to your beauty tonight. You look absolutely stunning Ms. Swan." He complemented as he flirted shamelessly, all the while, his eyes never left hers since his first assessment, giving her that small hope that he was being sincere.

"Well I must say, you're looking pretty dashing yourself, Mr. Mason." She complimented back, stepping back into routine.

"Really? Are you that rehearsed Ms. Swan? Kudos to you." He said dryly.

She didn't know what to say at this point. He completely caught her off guard.

"Caught you off guard, didn't I?" he asked as if he read her thoughts and verbalized them to be true.

She nodded mutely.

He smiled a wicked grin. "You're not one of _them_, are you? Surly you hate this sort of thing. You're only here because either you want a promotion or your position obligates you to be here for as long as is necessary. Am I right?"

Ms. Swan smiled at some of the people passing by. "Nailed it." she admitted though the gritted teeth of her smile.

"Thought so." He smiled smugly to himself. "Well then, why not slip out more? You know your boss won't mind or notice for that matter."

"It's the principal of the thing Mr. Mason. While you may be fine slipping out unnoticed by your boss, I prefer to mingle and have those I mingle with not only give a considerable sum to the organization, but also give me a rave review to my boss." She spat at him in the most pleasant and professional way possible.

"But if you've already made your rounds then customary amount of times, what's the point in staying?"

"Oh, don't you know that it's because I want to get into an argument about manners, the event and my presence here with one of the corporations most valued employees? It's what I love for."

"Then that makes two of us." he smiled devilishly.

She rolled her eyes and took her leave back out to the veranda. She figured that if she stayed with him much longer, they may cause that one scene that all the gossips have been looking forward to all night, yet hasn't occurred yet.

The door clicked open but there was no way Ms. Swan was going to look behind her. She already knew it was Mr. Mason, trying to harass her once again. His dress shoes clicked on the concrete as he neared. With each step, she dreaded what was to come from his mouth next. Without warning, she felt a warm jacket being draped over her shoulders, letting a wonderful scent waft up her nose. She gave him a baffled look.

He shrugged. "No lady should be cold, especially when it's because of a few mindless comments aimed in her direction. Forgive me?" he asked, sounding sincere again.

Ms. Swan sighed not wanting to forgive him. "Of course, you were just acting like your masochistic self."

"Touché." He smiled. "Would you like to hear a secret? Because I'd really like to share it with you before the night is through and all the magic disappears."

She nodded.

Mr. Mason moved behind her, wrapping his arms around Ms. Swan. As he began to whisper, his warm breath tickled her ear. "First, the night is stunning. While you wanted absolutely no one knowing you planned it, I know you did, and you did a beautiful job. Second, you look absolutely stunning tonight; dark blue is your color. And if I may be so bold, I'd like to say you are the most beautiful and poised woman in the room the entire night."

"Thank you." She managed to whisper, a warm blush spreading across her face. None of this was according to the book by any means, but did it really matter if it was?

"But now I must ask, have you had any fun at all at _your_ event? From what I saw, you were just a person standing there all alone in a crowded room, your thoughts miles away from the night."

Ms. Swan let out a sigh. "Events like this are more fun to plan than to attend, I must admit. And yes, as usual, you're correct. Tonight I was alone in a crowded room. My thoughts may not have been miles away, but they certainly weren't with the function." She admitted as he stepped away to look into her deep, dark brown eyes as she explained all of this.

"So you're saying that you've had virtually no fun tonight?" he asked seriously.

"To be completely honest, arguing and conversing with you is the most fun I've had the entire night."

Mr. Mason chuckled. "Ms. Swan, that's probably the most depressing thing I've heard all night, and I've heard some pretty depressing things."

"Sorry." She offered sighing.

"Why are you sorry? There's no need for it. And anyways, where's your escort? Surly you have an escort who is missing you terribly right now." He asked, despite knowing she came unaccompanied.

She let out a small, unladylike laugh. "You sound like my boss. I don't have an escort, as you so eloquently put it. Where's your lovely date?"

His eyes grew a little. "Hold on one minute Ms. Swan, you mean to tell me you dressed yourself up this stunning for absolutely no one but yourself? And then came to one of the largest events of the year to become just another nameless face mingling in the crowd?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded not understanding why he was making such a big deal out of this. I wasn't unusual for her to come to these things alone.

"Ms. Swan, this simply will not do. I insist I accompany you for the remainder of the night."

She arched an eyebrow at him again. "What makes you think I want to be accompanied and followed around for the remainder of the evening?"

"The fact that it will make your boss happier. The fact you'll make all of remaining males in the room insanely jealous as they see you're taken. And the fact that deep down inside you, you really wanted to have a date tonight, but your usual guy had something come up last minute preventing you from bringing a date at all." He replied smartly.

While all of these 'facts' were indeed true, she didn't want to admit it to this pompous man in front of her. His head was already large enough without her agreeing to be his date. Yet he read her better than anyone else she had ever met did.

She sighed, "Mr. Mason, while your offer and reasoning is very persuading and tempting, I must decline the offer. Thank you very much." She smiled tightly as she shrugged off his coat and handed it to him before turning and going back into the hall.

As she walked in, her boss came stumbling over, clearly a bit more than tipsy. "Issabelllla!" he exclaimed loudly, causing a few heads to turn. "Where have you been? I've wanted to introduce you to some friends. And where is your date?" he asked in his boisterous voice. "Didn't I tell you to bring a respectable date tonight?" he stage whispered.

Trying to keep her blush down to a minimum, Ms. Swan explained in the smallest words and shortest sentences known to man all his questions, omitting the last.

"But Issabelllla! What about your date?" he whined like a two year old.

"Well, you see…" she began not knowing what she was going to say.

"Isabella, I've been looking everywhere for you." Mr. Mason's voice said from behind her as he walked up and handed her a flute of Champaign before snaking his free arm around her small waist.

She hated doing it, but she relaxed the moment Mr. Mason's hand touched her waist, not only giving Mr. Mason satisfaction but also hope she was falling for his charms.

"Sir, I'd like to introduce you to my…date, Mr. Mason." Ms. Swan told him as strongly as she could without wincing.

"Ohhh! Edward! Lucky man you are! Isabella here is one of the most picky and stubborn girls I've _ever_ met when it comes to men!" he exclaimed while shaking Mr. Mason's hand relentlessly.

Mr. Mason smiled and put his arm back around her waist. "I'm a lucky man indeed, but you are right! She's a hard one to persuade."

Ms. Swan's boss chuckled. "I'll let you two teenyboppers have your fun, but I expect to see you all dancing and enjoying yourselves." He told them as he turned to walk away. But before getting too far, he turned his head and said more quietly and soberly, "Beautiful night Ms. Swan. I hope you're not planning on being the last one out the door. I'll make sure Ms. Mallory cleans up the little mess that does have to be taken care of. We all know she doesn't do anything around here unless told." He added to the end before winking and stumbling off.

"Thank you." Ms. Swan smiled, full of gratitude.

Once he left, Ms. Swan unwound her arm from Mr. Mason's torso and turned to leave. If she was given the okay to go, she was going to leave. But a strong arm pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mr. Mason inquired, smirking.

"My boss said I could leave; therefore, I want to get out of here."

He clicked his tongue at her. "So easy to forget Isabella? Your boss expects to see you having a good time _and_ dancing with your date. And above all else, he must believe that you and I really are a couple for at least a night."

Ms. Swan rolled her eyes. "One dance, that's it."

"Three would please your boss." He smiled cheekily.

"Two would be just fine."

"Three." He repeated.

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"Deal." He smiled triumphantly.

Ms. Swan groaned in frustration. Mr. Mason took her hand as he led her to the dance floor. The band began a new song and Mr. Mason led her in a slow waltz to Norah Jones's "Come Away With Me". She smiled at the familiar song and relaxed in Mr. Mason's arms, losing herself in the song.

"Ms. Swan?" Mr. Mason prompted, bringing her back to the present.

"Mmm, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She admitted a bit embarrassed.

He smiled. "I could tell. I was just complimenting you on your exquisite dancing skills."

She smiled back. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself. Have you taken classes?"

"Yes, my mother insisted upon me attending cotillion along with ballroom classes, ensuring I would know how to treat a woman when the time came. Yourself?"

"Much the same, in a way." She smirked.

Mr. Mason arched his eyebrow. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning that once we had our unit in ballroom in P.E., I fell in love with the sport and found a few places close to home where I could learn on the weekends. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to keep up with it, but thankfully I haven't forgotten the steps." She explained as the song changed to "Fly Me to the Moon".

The steps quickened to the precise foxtrot movements.

"Interesting Ms. Swan, I would have never pegged you as a ballroom dancer."

She smiled. "There's a great many things most people don't know about me Mr. Mason. You may be able to read my expressions on my face, as so many can, but few have been able to read my past through brief conversations, facial expressions and the feelings in my eyes."

Mr. Mason nodded in thought as they made their way across the dance floor.

They stayed silent for the remainder of the dance, his eyes boring into hers the entire time. He was trying to prove her last statement false, but as hard as he tried, there was no way he would be able to pull back all her layers to see her for who she really is when she's with her closest of all close friends or by herself.

As the song changed to the final song, "Collide" by Howie Day, Mr. Mason finally opened his mouth. "You're quite right Ms. Swan. Unlike so many, I can't read who you truly are. It seems," he paused, "when you were written to love romance novels, rainy days, writing, and so many more activities that make you you once pieced together, that your author wrote you in an entirely different language that I, nor anyone else, can fully understand or comprehend until we completely get to know you. But on that thought, who can completely know and understand someone who is not themselves when we hardly understand ourselves in the first place?"

Ms. Swan was stunned. How had he figured out her love for romance novels, rainy days, and writing? No one would be able to figure that out by simply looking at her!

The song ended, cuing their dance to end. Mr. Mason led her off the floor, nodding at her boss when they walked past him. Her mind was still trying to wrap around these thought as she handed Mr. Mason her coat check ticket. He received them, helping put on hers before putting on his.

As they made their way through the hotel, she finally found her voice once again. "Mr. Mason—"

He cut her off. "Edward, please. I hate all these formalities we've been having all night long." he said softly.

"Edward," she allowed, putting a small smile on his face. "How—you're the only one who's ever been able to figure any of that out by just a long look, how did you figure any of that out?"

A smile formed on his face as he hailed a cab.

"Mr.—Edward that's really unnecessary, I live just a few blocks away." Ms. Swan told him.

"Yes, but aren't your feet hurting? And besides, you hate the cold, so let's take the cab. My treat." He offered, staring her down with his giant green eyes.

Sighing, Ms. Swan ducked and slid into the cab. Edward followed suit and gave the driver her address without asking. "How does he know where I live? Has he been stalking me or something? We've never spoken more than thirty words to each other and those words _always_ revolved around work related topics and nothing else." Her thoughts raced before verbally asking. "Edward, again, I have to ask, how?"

"Isabella—"

"Bella." She corrected, hating the formality of her own name.

"Bella," he smiled, "you keep to yourself, do your job, never allowing second rate work, all together you're one of the hardest people to figure out and even talk to. You can be extremely intimidating if you didn't know it already. But beyond your impossible exterior, I've found if I stop trying to figure you out and begin to see you for you; it's incredibly easy to see what kind of person you are." He finished, looking proud of himself.

"That doesn't answer my question though. How did you know about my love for romance novels, rain, and writing?" Bella asked for the third time beginning to become frustrated with his lack of direct answers.

The same smile appeared on Edward's face as before, but before he could answer, the cabby read the ticker and requested his pay. Edward handed him some bills then got out of the car, holding the door as Bella emerged.

Taking her arm in his, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, he escorted her into the familiar building and onto the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"Are you going to tell me?" Bella persisted.

"Yes, I'm going to tell you that you read romance novels when you think no one is watching you on your lunch break, that you smile when it rains and occasionally walk home in it with a spring in your step when you don't have to take your work home with you, and that you have pen marks on your fingers that everyone else doesn't have because we write everything in our e-mail memos, while you keep a notebook, and finally your address which I'm sure you're curious about." He whispered in Bella's ear as the elevator raised itself up to the fourth floor.

Edward ushered Bella out and to her door, surprising her all the more. "As for your address," he continued, "I live next door." He smirked, motioning to his door.

"So you stalked me!" Bella accused, pulling away from his embrace.

"No, I wouldn't say stalk per say, more like…observed."

"And why would you_ observe_ me? Creepy much!"

Edward let out a loud laugh. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "Edward would you just tell me? I'm sick of wearing these shoes. I want to change out of my dress and there's this one bobby pin jabbing into my scalp in the most unpleasant way. So please, throw me a rope."

"No. you're a smart girl Bells, you figure it out. And if you're so adamant about changing and letting lose, then do it. Knock on my door when you figure out what I mean."

Pulling out her keys, Bella gave Mr. Mason a tight smile and unlocked the door. Before entering the dark room, she turned and told Mr. Mason, "Thank you for a lovely evening. Good night." Without waiting for a reply, she closed the door and flicked on the lights.

He seemed like such a creeper, there was no getting over that for sure. But he took notice of a few of the small things in her life that mean a lot to her unlike so many previous boyfriends who couldn't even tell her her favorite color by the two year mark in the relationship.

As she pulled the bobby pins out of her hair letting it tumble in waves down her back, Bella began replaying the entire night thought her head, Greeting everyone, small chitchat, private moments observing, Edward and her conversations, him pulling a knight in shining armor, even though she resented it at first, dancing, the way Edward's eyes became dark and intense when he tried to read through her eyes and acting like a complete gentleman from the moment he began taunting her to the moment they departed ways.

Through each Edward related circumstance, Bella couldn't help but to hear her mom repeating, "Belly, you know a boy likes you when he ticks you off to the point where you're completely baffled, yet challenged in every way."

"Could Edward? No, that wasn't a possibility. He couldn't possibly—could he? Could Edward _like_ me?" Bella thought over and over again.

She tucked herself into bed as usual, and turned out the light. All of this was nonsense. By tomorrow, life will be back to routine and tonight will be nothing but a memory. Closing her eyes, she waited for sleep to take over; it never came. Tossing and turning, she glanced at her alarm clock. 4:28 its glowing numbers taunting her as she continued laying there, her mother's voice continuously echoing through her head.

Not being able to deal with it any longer, Bella threw off her covers and placed her feet on the icy wooden floor. Pulling on a sweatshirt and tossing her hair into a ponytail, she walked through her condo, out the door and began banging on Mr. Mason's front door.

"Come on, come on." She quietly repeated as she continued banging on the door.

I'm coming, I'm coming" a tired Mr. Mason grumbled from inside.

"Finally." Bella breathed.

"What do you want?" he grumbled opening the door.

Bella stood there completely silent and motionless, forgetting why she came. He stared back at her smirking looking indescribable; baggy sweatpants, tight t-shirt, incredible bed head, she couldn't think. Every thought became fuzzy and incoherent.

Like a true gentleman, Edward ushered Bella inside and sat her down on the couch and flicked on a lamp as he sat in a chair across from her.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Mr. Mason asked, "What's your conclusion? I'm guessing you came to one."

Bella took a deep breath, "The only thing I've been able to even think was a conclusion is that you like me, but the more I thought about that possibility the more impossible it sounded." She told him as she stood up and began pacing back and forth. "But then I thought about how you treated me, and really Mr. Mason, out of all the guys I've dated, you're the only guy I've ever met who has noticed all of that about me, and I'm assuming more because you took the time to notice all of it." she continued pacing, the same thoughts running through her mind, "And to be completely honest Mr. Mason, I hate that you won't give me any answers and that annoying smirk plastered on your face makes it even worse. Care to wipe it off any time soon?"

Mr. Mason didn't say anything for a long time. Feeling dejected, Bella sat down and began trying to calm herself down. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, yet a large part of her wanted to in the event she could read what in the world he was thinking after, what she now realized was, and extremely embarrassing outburst.

Feeling the couch shift and sag beside her, Bella knew Mr. Mason had taken his place beside her and the fingers lifting her chin so he could look at her straight I the eyes only confirmed that.

"Why did you go back to calling me Mr. Mason, Bella?" he asked softly, still looking her in the eyes.

"Because I'm frustrated with you, and I want some answers." Bella told him in a much more gentle tone, similar to his own.

"But you have all the answers." He told her completely serious.

"No I don't. I feel like I'm completely confused and in the dark about all of it. I've spent the entire night tossing and turning because I can't figure out what I supposedly already know." Bella told him feeling completely hopeless and tired.

"Then tell me what you do know."

"I know that I'm extraordinarily tired and cold." Bella told him flatly.

He smiled a little before tugging the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around her with care. "Do you want to try and get some sleep and we'll talk about it later today? I'm assuming you don't have to work."

"You assume wrong." Bella groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Hold up," Edward began, "you had to plan last night's entire event, I'm assuming by yourself, and then Mr. Meany Pants Boss is making you go into work on a Saturday so you can do what?"

"To finish the work that didn't get done yesterday due to finishing the event preparations."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her close to his chest. "You've got to be joking me. You planned the event of the decade then he makes you go in on your day off? That's ridiculous." He ranted.

"Don't tell me that, I already know. And I don't have to go in per say, I just get to be cooped up in my house all day doing it which is supposedly supposed to make the experience more enjoyable."

"Lame. You shouldn't have to work today."

"I agree, but that's my life. So if you can give me some answers I'd really appreciate it."

He began playing with her fingers in thought. "You're right about your rant. I do like you, but now the second part I'm assuming you haven't thought about."

"Second part?" Bella asked wearily with a yawn.

"Yes, the second part. Why do I like you so much?"

She smiled. "You're wrong. I have thought about that."

"And?" Edward asked surprised.

"And I have absolutely no clue why you'd be interested in me. I'm a workaholic because my boss makes me. I'm always stressed, I never have more than a few minutes to myself, and I tend to over think everything. How can you be interested in a person like me? And if you say it's for me to know and you to find out, figure it out I know you know the answer, don't over think it or anything that's similar to any of those potential answers, I'll give you reason to hate me. So please, give me a straight answer." Bella pleaded.

Edward laughed quietly. "Touché. But before I answer I have to ask, are you tired? You seem worn out."

She nodded exhausted.

He laced his fingers though hers. "Then go to sleep."

"Mr—"

Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Edward, please just answer my question. Then I'll go and see you at work."

"What if I don't want that?"

Bella groaned. "Edward, please. What do you want then?"

He shrugged and stayed silent.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go. I'll see you at work Mr.—"she began, getting up off the couch out of his warm embrace.

"Bella, please don't go." He said quickly, grabbing her soft hand and bringing her back to the couch. "I don't want to give you an answer, then only see you at work. I don't want to be vulnerable in front of you, then have you walk out of my house with nothing to say."

"Then tell me Edward, tell me why you like me. I'll stay all night if I have to. I'll talk to you outside of work if it makes you happy, but please, just answer my question: why do you like me?" Bella asked sincerely.

Edward looked at her for a long time before saying quietly, "Have you ever noticed that you write memos instead of typing them, and when you do write them they're in cursive purple ink? Or when it's a nice day, you'll walk a block down from work smiling the whole time to get our lunch, even if you brought it? Or when you're stressed out, you'll pull your hair up and doodle on what you're working on? Or when you're in the elevator, getting ready to run an errand, you'll smile secretly to yourself? Or what about at events like last night? You'll say all the right things at exactly the right time. And completely love _and_ hate how the event turned out. And look beyond words in everything you wear without trying, especially dark blue. That's why I like you. You frustrate and challenge and push every single one of my buttons, but despite all of that I find you to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He finished even quieter than when he first began.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw him staring at her with a blank expression on his face. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through is hair. "Are you doing to say anything or just silently torture me by not telling me what's running through your mind?" he asked quietly.

"Edward, I hardly know you. Besides our work banter and acquaintance friendship, I know nothing about you other than what you do at work, your hidden people observing talent, and stunning outside features. I can't tell you I like you back—or more like, I can't tell you I like you back with the same depth that you like me, I suppose."

He moved closer to her. "Then…you like me?"

"You're a great guy Edward, or at least you give off that impression. So yes, you're likable."

"That's not what I asked." Edward smiled. "I asked do _you_ like me?"

"Edward, I—"

"Ms. Swan, don't dodge the question. Don't over think it. From what you've seen and know about me, do you like me?" he asked slowly, cutting Bella off and eliminating any loophole she found.

"Yes Edward, from what I've seen of you I like you." Bella told him yawning and leaning into the corner of the soft, plush, leather couch. "Happy?"

"Extremely." He smiled. "Tired?"

"Extremely." She yawned.

"Do you really want to stay here tonight or would you rather me take you back over to your place?"

"I don't care as long as I can sleep." Bella mumbled not thinking straight.

"I'll keep you here then. No use in getting up in a few hours to do work that can be done Monday, right?" Edward asked, getting off the couch and putting her feet on the vacated spot, sliding her slippers off in the process.

"Mkay, whatever." Bella mumbled snuggling into the couch.

Another blanket was draped over her with care.

"Goodnight my Bella." Edward whispered before kissing her forehead and letting her drift into her dreams.

He stayed beside the couch as she drifted further into a deep sleep, playing with lose strands of her hair and marveling at how beautiful she really is.

"You'll never be alone in a crowded room while I'm with you my dear." He whispered before getting up and retreating to his room for the remainder of the morning.

Edward had a good feeling about what was to come, hopefully good feeling and true reality were the same thing in the future days, weeks, months and possibly years to come with is relationship with Bella.

**Remember to review, it'll make me smile :)**


End file.
